


On Public Display

by awarrington



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awarrington/pseuds/awarrington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LiveJournal st_xi_kink for this prompt: 9 weird kinks that Kirk/Bones have carried out in 9 public places. (*could be on Enterprise or somewhere on shoreleave...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Public Display

Title: On Public Display  
Author: Amanda Warrington  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or the characters, I just like to play with them sometimes.  
Warning: Quite a few kinks!

“I can’t fucking believe I let you talk me into this,” Bones snarled.

Jim turned and through his drunken haze, watched his friend adjust the garter on his stockings for the umpteenth time, giving him a brief view of the lacy panties Bones was wearing beneath the tight leather miniskirt.  “Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?” he asked the doctor with a grin, giving one of his false breasts a squeeze.

Bones batted his hand away.  “Keep your fucking paws to yourself, you perv.”

Jim looked wounded.  “What’s your problem?  It’s not as if they’re real.”

Jim focused on walking again, wondering how women managed to do anything in high heels.  The ‘Pimps &amp; Prostitutes’ New Year’s party had only been a few dorms away and Jim had been rightfully confident he could make it that far in his stilettos.  Walking back, drunk, was another matter.

Jim lost his footing and fell, his fishnets giving his knee no protection as it hit the concrete walkway.  “Ow, fuck!”

Bones carried on walking unsteadily a few steps and realizing Jim was still on the ground, slowly turned around.  With an exaggerated sigh, he went back to him and held out his hand.

Jim grabbed it and as he was pulled up, ran his free hand up one of Bones’ thigh-high boots until he contacted skin.  Bones immediately dropped him.  “For fuck’s sake, asshole!”

Terminally straight.  That was the problem with Bones, Jim thought as he carefully rose to his feet, his cock half hard at the brief contact.  His satin hotpants were giving him a wedgie and strangling his cock, so he paused to adjust himself before clattering to catch up with the doctor.  When they were level, Jim held onto his arm, as much to keep Bones from walking off as for balance.

They finally made their building and took the elevator to their floor and when they reached the door to their room, Bones keyed in the code.  Jim, feeling frisky, decided on one last try and pushing himself up against his friend, planted a big kiss on surprised lips.

The crack, as Bones’ fist contacted his jaw resounded down the empty corridor.  Jim reeled back, hitting the wall and slid down in an undignified heap.

“What the hell was that for?” he asked, rubbing his face.

Bones glared down at him.  “I’m not a fucking lesbian.”

-=-=-

Bones watched as Jim’s opponent potted the first three shots with ease.  Looked like Jim was about to kiss goodbye to a hundred credits.  The hundred credits he had just loaned Jim.  When the guy potted his fourth, he groaned audibly.

“No-one really cares if you’re miserable, so you may as well be happy,” Jim said with a grin, slurring his words.  He wasn’t paralytic, but after four shots and five beers, he was well on the way.

“Fuck off, asshole,” Bones growled.  He took a final slug of his beer, slammed the empty glass onto the bar and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

The guy missed his fifth shot and Jim walked up to and around the pool table once, assessing before taking his turn.  Then lining up his cue with the white ball, he pocketed two balls.  He did the same again.  Bones blanched and glanced up at his opponent who was not looking happy as he stood amongst his friends.  Jim pocketed another ball with ease.  The previous games, where Jim had played sloppily were a set-up.  The little shit was hustling, Bones realized with horror.  He glanced across the table to size up the guy and his friends and could see they were well out-numbered.  _Fuckfuckfuck_.  He knew about Jim’s misspent youth, so he wasn’t really sure why the hell he was surprised.

Within minutes there was only the black ball left on the table.  With a flourish, Jim hit the white in completely the wrong direction with great force.  It bounced once, twice, three times and then nudged the black, which rolled lazily into a corner pocket.

Picking up the credits, Jim came over to him.  “Better get out of here now, Bones.”

“That was a fuckin’ set-up, you bastard!” his opponent shouted angrily.

Not about to argue, Bones made for the door, Jim right behind him.  Outside, a cool Spring breeze hit him as he began to run, Jim at his side with several men chasing them.

“You bastard, we’ll kill you when we get you.”

You’ll have to line up behind me, Bones thought grimly.

For the first time ever, he thanked StarFleet’s mandatory fitness program – he hadn’t been in such peak physical condition since high school.  After two blocks, he glanced over his shoulder and found they were already far ahead.  As luck would have it, they got to an airtram stop just as one pulled up and Jim dragged him on.

Bones was too livid to talk and besides, he didn’t want to create a scene in public.  Three stops later, Jim grabbed him and pulled him off.

Bones looked around.  “Where the fuck are we?” he snarled, the adrenaline rush still affecting his system.

“Dunno, but we’re a long way from them and that’s all that matters.”  Jim glanced around.  “I think that’s Golden Gate Park.  If we cut across it, it’ll take us back to the Presidio.”

Although it was night, the park’s pathways were well-lit, with extra illumination coming from a moon just on the wane.  Mostly open, it had trees and shrubs dotted here and there.

They walked for several minutes in silence before Jim spoke.  “You’re angry with me,” he said.

Maybe it was the run that did it, but actually a lot of his anger had gone and his pulse-rate, he noticed, had almost returned to normal.  Jim didn’t need to know that, though.  “No, I’m not angry.  I’m fucking livid.  What the hell were you thinking?”

“Dunno.  Just wanted some fun.  The look on his face was worth it,” Jim grinned.

“No it wasn’t.  I thought I was going to get my head kicked in.”

“Well, you didn’t, so quit whining.  I need to piss.”

Bones did too, quite badly now he thought about it.  Their emergency exit hadn’t allowed them time to visit the facilities and they’d both drunk a number of beers.  A tree loomed nearby, just far enough off the path that anyone passing wouldn’t see them.

They stood side by side and it was only when Jim twisted slightly so that his piss stream collided with his own that he looked up to see his friend looking intently at his dick.  Bones fought the urge to turn away.

“What the fuck are you looking at?”

“Piss looks like one long streak of cum, doesn’t it?”

“No.  It doesn’t.”

“If I hold my cock out, will you piss on it while I’m still going – make it look like you’re cumming on me?”

“No I fucking won’t,” Bones said emphatically and finishing up, shook his dick and pushed it back inside his pants.  Glancing down at Jim who was still pissing, he realized his friend was getting hard.  “You are one sick wank.”

Jim clearly regarded that as a compliment and grinned.

-=-=-

Jim was relieved his first year finals were behind him.  Not that he had had to study that much.  Just that everyone else had, and the last few weeks had been no fun.  Whatsoever.  No parties, no social life, nada.

That was now set to change.  While everyone had gone cross-eyed staring at their computer consoles or datapadds, he had worked out the route of The Best Bar Crawl Ever.

It started on Friday night with about seventy people and wound its way around San Francisco, until eleven of the hardiest found themselves sitting in a park having just swooped down on a nearby liquor store for more rations.  Jim was trashed and leant against Bones for support, suspecting his friend was doing the same, each propping the other up.

“You’re the best friend I ever had,” Jim cooed in Bones’ ear affectionately.

“Asshole.”

“See?  You even have a term of endearment for me,” he grinned and casually squeezed his friend’s thigh.  He wondered how long it would take Bones to notice he’d left his hand there and began to count in his head.  He got to eight.

“Stop pawing me, you brat,” Bones mumbled and took a swig of bourbon.

“You love it.  I know you do,” Jim whispered and giving another squeeze to the wonderfully muscled leg, removed the offending hand, curling it in his own lap.

“Anyone up for ‘Truth or Dare’?” he asked the group who were sprawled untidily around him.

Bones’ ‘no’ was heavily outnumbered and after several minutes, they got themselves into a loose circle, Bones muttering and cursing under his breath.  Someone helpfully provided an empty bottle.

Although the game was fun, it only got really interesting to Jim, when the bottle pointed at Bones.  It was Sulu’s turn to ask the question.  Jim didn’t know him that well as they only shared a couple of classes.

“Truth,” Bones said the first time, reluctance clear in his voice.

“Are you and Jim sleeping together?” Sulu asked.

Jim felt Bones stiffen against him.  “No we’re fucking not,” Bones growled.

The next time the bottle pointed at Bones, Gaila got to ask the question.  “Have you _thought_ about sleeping with Jim,” she asked mischievously.

Bones sat upright, abruptly removing Jim’s support so that he nearly toppled over.  “What’s with all the questions about Jim and me?” he asked testily.

“Just curious,” Gaila said, grinning.  “And you haven’t answered it yet,” she pointed out.

“No, I haven’t thought about it.  He’s my roommate, and my friend.  That’s _it_.  Why is it that just because two guys get on well, everyone thinks they must be fucking each other?”

Even though they weren’t touching now, Jim could feel the heat pour off Bones – he’d rarely seen him angry like this.  Protesting too much?  he wondered.  Or was that just wishful thinking?

When the bottle pointed to Jim, the question was almost inevitable.  The questioner was Isuza, one of Gaila’s friends, who no doubt had put her up to it.

“Have you ever thought about sleeping with Bones?”

Jim grinned.  “Hell, yes!”

Everyone but Bones laughed, the latter scowling at him.  He’d been at the Academy a year and had quite a reputation.  It was a point of irony to Jim that the one person he really wanted to sleep with – actually more than just fuck, was the one person unavailable.

When the bottle pointed at Bones the next time, his friend had clearly got fed up with the questions.  “Dare,” he said emphatically.

Bones could have been forgiven for thinking there was some kind of conspiracy going on, even though Jim had genuinely not orchestrated anything.  It was probably his ‘shrinking violet’ act which brought out the worst in the drunken crowd.

“I dare you to let Jim give you five slaps to your bare ass while you lie across his lap.”

Several people whooped and clapped as Bones sat immobile.  Jim turned to see the expression on his friend’s face and saw…panic? 

Bones started to rise, but he was uncoordinated in his drunken state.  “I’m not playing this fucking game any more.  You’re a bunch of goddamn juveniles.”

Jim grabbed his hand.  “Hey, I promise not to hurt.”

Bones yanked his hand away and tried again to get up.

“You can’t leave before the dare,” Sulu said.  The person on Bones’ other side pulled him back down with sounds of agreement.

Bones turned to Jim and whispered, “This is the last time I’m _ever_ going out on a bar crawl with you.  Ever.”  He tugged at the fastening of his pants and pulled them down his thighs.  Then he and Jim shifted, so he could lie across his lap swearing the whole time.

Jim’s heart-rate had doubled, his mouth was dry, his palms sweating.  Gingerly, he peeled back the black briefs to expose a superb ass.

The first slap and his hand tingled as everyone counted ‘One!’.  The second and it stung.  ‘Two!’.  The third and it was almost numb. ‘Three!’.  He was as hard as he’d ever been, his pants suddenly way too tight.  ‘Four!’.  That’s when he felt it.  Unmistakably against his thigh.  Bones had a hard-on.  When the fifth slap resounded around them, everyone cheered and Jim pulled his friend’s briefs back up.  Bones was very quiet, not having made so much as a sound through the ordeal.

“I need to piss,” Jim said as Bones rolled off him, pulling his pants up.  Thankfully, it was too dark for anyone to likely notice Bones’ state, Jim thought.  Staggering to his feet, he made his way unsteadily to a nearby tree, but it took a while to get going on account of his persistent hard-on.  When he returned, the game seemed to have broken up, with several people lying down, clutching their bottles of booze.

Jim stood over where Bones was sitting.  “I’m going back.  Coming?”

Bones looked up and Jim could see he was wondering if that was supposed to be a double entendre.  But he was feeling genuinely remorseful that his friend had had to endure that.  Although not so much that he didn’t file the information away for future use.

-=-=-

It was halfway through the first semester of their second year as they turned off Market onto Castro, falling in line with thousands of other Halloween revelers.  Back home in Atlanta, it would be warmer than this, Bones thought, although it wasn’t uncomfortable.  San Francisco weather being completely weird, October nights were frequently balmier than in summer when coastal fog kept temperatures down.  The mild weather explained why so much flesh was on view.  It took a second look to realize that half the women around them were actually men in drag.  His brain refused to acknowledge that some of them were prettier than some women he knew, because that would be something close to a gay thought and he was determinedly _not_ gay.

Jim had dragged him to the costume rental store the day before after nagging him all week about going.  It was sometimes easier just to give in than listening to his roommate whining constantly until he got his way.  With only a day to go, all the best costumes had gone, so Jim picked up an entirely unoriginal Count Dracula costume and he’d somehow winded up in a 21st century law enforcement uniform.  Like he didn’t get enough of fucking uniforms at the Academy.

It took an hour for the parade to file past them and he grudgingly accepted that the experience was more entertaining than he’d expected.  Some of the costumes were really elaborate and original, although in some cases, it was hard to tell what was not real and what was genuine alien, which had given them quite a laugh as they tried to guess.  Other costumes were very creative or funny.  Once it was over, Jim pulled him into the nearest bar.

It was in the third bar that he realized that he and Jim in a gay quarter was not necessarily a great mix.  His friend had drunk sufficiently to let out his wilder side and began openly flirting with…well, pretty much everyone, which pissed him off because what was he supposed to do while Jim went off and jammed his tongue down some guy’s throat?

The next time Jim returned for his drink, Bones decided to give him a lecture.  “Did you know the mouth of that guy you just kissed contains over four hundred different species of micro-organisms.  There are more microbes in his mouth than there are people on Earth, all living happily on his teeth, the soft fleshy mouth surfaces and most especially on his tongue. And now that he’s kissed you,” Bones added with relish, “he’s just passed on a few million of his friends to you.”

Jim pulled a face.  “You trying to put me off, or something?” he asked, taking a slug of his beer and swilling around like mouthwash before swallowing it.

Bones glared at him, but couldn’t think of anything he could say that wouldn’t sound possessive.  And he was _not_ possessive, damn it.

Another bar and another couple of drinks and his lecture was clearly forgotten as Bones returned from the facilities to find Jim, his Dracula cape slung back over his shoulders, on the dance floor having his face sucked off by a guy in drag, wearing a skimpy pink and purple carnival outfit, complete with a hat-full of fruit.

Bones was beyond the point of caring how he came across.  He was _not_ going to sit alone in a bar watching Jim getting his rocks off.

Walking up to the two gyrating men, he stood very close.  “Jim,” he growled.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d used his height and size to intimidate, but the carnival queen got the message and released Jim like a shot.  Grabbing his friend’s hand, he dragged him back to the bar.

“You came here with me, asshole, so you’re damn well going to stay with me.”  There was a satisfying click and he smirked at Jim.

“What?” Jim asked yanking his arm to no avail.  The old-style handcuffs that had come with the policeman’s uniform had found a use, anchoring Jim to a decorative chrome rail that ran the length of the bar.

“That’ll make sure you stay put,” he said with a feeling of great satisfaction which lasted only a few seconds before a certain look crossed Jim’s face.

“Didn’t know you were into bondage, Bones,” he said huskily, swaying his hips.  “Would you like to cuff me to a bed and have your wicked way with me?”  He then batted his ridiculously long eyelashes.

Fortunately Bones was immune.  Completely.  And the reason he stayed silent was because he didn’t want to say anything that might encourage him.  A flash of something beneath Jim’s cape and he realized his friend was rubbing at his crotch.

“For fuck’s sake, Jim.”

Jim pulled back his cape so Bones could see the full extent of his hard-on clearly outlined in the tight, black pants.  “You cuff me up and don’t expect me to react?” he pouted.  “I’m only human, you know.”

“Asshole,” Bones commented, rolling his eyes and wondering for the thousandth time how on earth he’d come to be friends with the most highly sexed fucker he’d ever met.

Jim didn’t stop.  One hand braced on Bones’ hip – and he would have moved back if he could have, but the place was packed, and he couldn’t push Jim away because he was cuffed to the spot – the other busy under the cape.  It didn’t take long and despite himself, Bones was mesmerized by the look on Jim’s face as he came.  Right before, his eyelids fluttered closed, his jaw went slack and then there was a small whimper.  When Jim opened them again, his eyes were blown, the normally intense blue almost extinguished by his large, black pupils.  A huge grin slowly broke out on Jim’s face.  Bones, more than half-hard himself, turned self-consciously to face the bar and picked up his beer.

“You’re one kinky fuck,” was all he could think to say.

-=-=-

San Francisco had the best, biggest and oldest Chinatown in the world, and it was only a few miles due east of the Academy.  Jim and Bones were in the middle of it, looking for some place to have Christmas dinner.

The campus over the holiday season, as Jim had discovered the previous year, was depressing and, for the most part, deserted but for the few aliens who lived too far to travel back to their families, and itinerants like him and Bones who had no place they could really call home.

Because it was a quiet time of year, many of the restaurants were closed.  Once they’d found one open they liked the look of, they talked and ate, their conversation easy and flowing.  Not for the first time Jim wondered how two such different people could forge the strong friendship they shared.  It was at times like this, when he was reminded he had no-one else, he was grateful for the serendipity that brought them together.  He’d long accepted that Bones didn’t want any more than friendship and he was cool with that, although it didn’t stop him flirting whenever he got the opportunity.

After eating, they headed to one of the few bars that were open, and toasted silly things and had a laugh together.  It was still early evening when they were the only patrons left and the barkeeper gave strong hints he wanted to shut up.  Outside, they discovered it wasn’t so much raining, as the Pacific appeared to have been sucked up and was now pouring itself torrentially over the city.

“We could go see an old-time movie,” he suggested, pointing to the theater next door.

They both glanced up to see what was on offer.  ‘Diary of a Nymphomaniac’, ‘Sonya Sucks San Francisco’ and ‘Lesbian Delights’.  “Hardly intellectually stimulating stuff,” Bones remarked sardonically.

“Yeah, but could be stimulating in other ways,” he said, licking his lips.  Now that everyone was away, it had been over a week since he’d got laid.

Sitting in the back row of the quarter-filled auditorium as the screen flickered to life, Jim felt more than a little pleased with himself for having managed to persuade Bones to try out one of the movies.  He was well aware if they’d been sober, they’d probably be in a cab on their way back to the Academy.

The movie dated from the late 21st century was in 3D, with much of the action looking like it was playing out right in front of them.  Sonya really had a talent for sucking long cocks and Bones said something to the effect to him.

“Yeah, takes practice to learn how to overcome the gag reflex,” he smirked.  He saw Bones squirm a little and his smile widened.

Jim decided he needed to do something about his hard-on and began to rub himself through his jeans.  In his peripheral vision, he caught Bones pushing his palm into his own lap, obviously suffering the same problem.

“Tell you what Bones,” he whispered.  “Instead of sitting here squirming like a couple of fucking horny teenagers, why don’t we just get our cocks out and get some relief?”

Bones looked scandalized.  “I’m not doing that here, in public.”

He looked around.  “It’s dark, we’re the only people in the back row – who’s going to see us?”  He didn’t wait for Bones reply, sliding down in his seat and undoing his jeans to slip his hand inside.  A moment later, he was holding his cock and knew Bones was struggling not to look.

“Jim!” Bones whispered harshly.  “For fuck’s sake!”

“If you want to sit there and get blue balls, that’s your problem.”

Things went quiet for a minute or two and then he felt his heart-rate increase as Bones began to fumble with his fly and then pulled his cock out.

Jim stifled a gasp at the sight he’d long wanted to see.  Not even trying to pretend to watch the movie, he gazed at Bones’ magnificent manhood, the head already damp with pre-cum which he swirled around with his thumb for extra lubrication.  Suddenly his cock had become overly sensitive.

At first he could see Bones was looking at the screen, but after a few minutes he knew Bones had given up all pretence and was focused on him.  The thought of it and the sight of his friend jerking off hit a button deep in him, causing a throbbing ache in his groin.  He began to speed up and slid his left hand into his jeans to cup his balls.

Bones’ hand started to go faster too and his breath came in little hitches and gasps.  It was too much and he felt a coil unwind inside him.  “Fuck, Bones,” he whispered and creamy white liquid spurted out in pulse after pulse, coming harder than he had in a long time.

It was as if he’d set him off, because suddenly Bones stifled a gasp and shot several spurts into the air, physically shuddering with each eruption.  Luckily, Sonya’s latest partner on the screen was making far more noise than Bones was.

Jim was dying to reach over and run his finger over Bones’ cockhead for a taste but knew that would be too much.  Knew they wouldn’t refer to this again.  Instead he quietly tucked himself inside and turned to his friend.

“Fucking lousy movie.  Wanna go home?”

-=-=-

Bones supposed it was only a matter of time, given Jim’s highly active sex life, that he would catch him at it one day.  It’s just he’d imagined it would be in their shared room, not out in the woods that lay behind the Academy.  He was a natural introvert and his way of recharging his batteries was to get away from things and spend some time alone, ideally outdoors.  His walks in the nearby woods were his favorite, and although there were several trails, there was one in particular he liked to follow after he’d pulled an early shift at the Academy clinic, as he had that day.  The path wove its way upwards and after breaking out of the trees, afforded an amazing view of the bay and the bridge in one direction and the ocean in the other.

It was mid-Spring, the sky was clear and the air was pleasantly warm.  He’d barely got started, tramping through a particularly dense part of the woods, when he heard a familiar laugh ahead of him.  As he continued on the trail, he expected to run into Jim at any time, and was surprised when he heard the laugh again, this time off to one side.  Jim was _in_ the woods.  He paused and listened to see if he could work out where he was.  He heard another voice – male – and Jim laugh again.

Curious, he walked off the path to see what Jim was doing there.  To his knowledge, he never came up here.  The undergrowth was thick and finding it hard work pushing through it, he almost turned back.  Almost.  It was the sound that Jim uttered that made him freeze.  Through the bushes in front of him, he could easily see two people in red uniform.  He didn’t recognize the guy with Jim, but he could see what they were about to do.

Jim was kneeling in front of him, undoing his fly.

“What do you want, Billy?” Jim asked quietly.

“Want to fuck your pretty little slutface.”

Bones knew he should back out – they were certainly too wrapped up in what they were doing to hear him, and as he was wearing his gray jumpsuit, they were unlikely to see him either.  But something he really didn’t want to analyze, kept him rooted to the spot.

Jim pulled the guy’s dick out and he was already hard.  Bones watched, fascinated, as Jim’s tongue flicked out and swirled languidly around the head.

“Fucking tease,” the guy said, his voice sounding distinctly raspy.  “Swallow my prick.”

And Jim did.  As Bones watched, incredulous, Jim took the entire length into his mouth until his lips nuzzled up to the guy’s pubic hair.  Jim began to fumble at the front of his own trousers and pulled his dick out and began to jerk himself off.  That was about the point he realized he was achingly hard.  Again he thought about leaving and again, he chose to stay and watch.

Jim held the guy’s hips in place with his free hand to stop him from thrusting, and bobbed his head back and forth along the length, his cheeks sucking in each time he pulled back, the guy uttering an almost continuous stream of obscenities.  Jim’s other hand was busy stroking himself from tip to base and his face clearly showed his enjoyment of the task.

He must have been good, because it was only a matter of minutes before the guy was starting to pant.  Bones barely noticed what he was doing, until he glanced down to see he had got his own dick out and was stroking it in time to Jim’s mouth movements.  The guy started jerking and then let out a low wail as he came.  Bones could see Jim’s mouth and throat working, taking it all, as his other hand speeded up on himself. 

Jim let go of the guy’s dick and kept his eyes closed as he worked himself hard and fast.  Bones was close, his eyes riveted on Jim’s rapidly moving hand.  They came together, Jim making a lot more noise than he allowed himself to.  The force of his orgasm was so strong, for a moment everything whited out and he could have sworn his toes curled in his boots.

“Dude, you’re pretty good with your mouth.”

Jim grinned.  “Yeah, so I’ve been told.”

Panting, Bones tidied himself up and started to retreat, jogging as soon as the undergrowth thinned out in the direction of the path.  Deciding against his walk, he made his way back down towards their dorm.

His head was all over the place, guilt at the invasion of privacy and confusion over his own reaction to what Jim was doing.  Maybe he should talk to Jim about it.

The object of his thoughts arrived back at their dorm room an hour later with that satisfied smirk Bones had come to recognize meant Jim had recently had sex.  The thought of talking to Jim about what he’d seen and how he’d reacted, suddenly filled him with horror.  Far better to hide it away, admit he was a sick bastard for watching, and forget about it.

-=-=-

August had to be the worst month of the year.  The Academy was deserted, except for those like him and Bones, taking extra classes.  Not only that, San Francisco’s weather left a lot to be desired, with fog most days, sometimes never lifting, and the temperature struggling to reach 20°C.  This was the month when Jim missed Iowa the most, conveniently forgetting the high humidity, the scorching days when it was sometimes too hot to go out, not to mention the constant threat of tornados.

The previous night, Jim had practically begged Bones to go out with him to a bar.  He really didn’t have anyone else to go with – all his usual drinking buddies were being sensible and taking the summer off.  But Bones was doing some research and needed to be at the lab.  He’d promised they’d do something tonight.

When they walked into their usual drinking hole, it was dead.  It seemed as if with the cadets gone, the locals were staying away too.  Well, they didn’t need atmosphere to get pissed.

Jim noticed her first, right after they ordered.  A pretty, young blonde sitting with two drinks on the table but no sign of a companion.

Eventually she approached them.  “Excuse me, would you mind checking the facilities, my date went in a while ago and hasn’t come out.”

While Bones went to investigate, Jim explained his friend was a doctor and if there was anything wrong, he’d know what to do.  Half an hour later, an ambulance had taken off a comatose boyfriend who looked like he’d OD’d on something and Cheryl, as she’d introduced herself, chose to stay behind.

“It was only a second date,” she said when Bones had asked her if she wanted to go with the boyfriend.  “I didn’t know he was a druggie.  I’m finished with him.”

Jim saw an opportunity.  “Can I get you a drink?” he asked with his brightest smile.  Over her head, he saw Bones’ eyes roll.  As it turned out, she seemed to be equally as into Bones as she was to him, and he found it quite funny watching his friend blushing at some of her more forward comments.  They spent the evening drinking steadily, with Cheryl getting more and more flirty.

“So, do you two want to have some fun with me?” she asked eventually.

Jim was certain Bones would cry off, but instead, he just stayed silent.  “Sure, why not?” Jim answered.  “Do you live nearby?”

“No, I’m from out of town.  How about you?”

With so few cadets on campus, Jim knew it would be much harder to sneak her to their dorm.  “Uh, we’re at the Academy – the dorms are out of bounds to civilians.”  He was wondering if he had enough credits for a hotel.  It would be worth it if Bones would be there.

“Well, there’s a big park over there,” she giggled.  “And it was quite warm today.  I’m up for it if you two are.”

Jim raised his eyebrows in question at Bones, his fingers crossed behind his back.

“Yeah, OK,” Bones drawled.  “Let’s go.”

Jim’s heart was pounding by the time they found a suitable location.  Although the sky was clear, the moon was only half full, and it took a while for their eyes to adjust to the gloom.  Jim began by kissing her while Bones stood behind and wrapping his arms around her, unbuttoned her blouse.  Jim could feel his friend’s hands pulling the blouse apart and cupping Cheryl’s large breasts through her bra.  A moment later, that pinged and Jim found himself impressed at Bones’ speed.  He slipped his hand under her skirt and found she was already wet through her panties.

Jim brought her down to lie on the soft grass and after getting her panties off, began to lick and suck at her pussy while watching Bones kissing her and fondling her tits.  Minutes later, he’d rid himself of all clothing below the waist and with a plan in mind, worked his way up her body as Bones moved down, feeling his friends eyes on him the whole time.

Cheryl got onto all fours and while Bones fucked her doggie style, she sucked on Jim’s cock.  Jim was hyper-aware that Bones was watching what her mouth was doing on him.  Meanwhile, he had a clear view of Bones sliding in and out of her and it was one of the most erotic sights he’d ever seen.  It was all he could do to hold back the tide, occasionally stopping to squeeze hard at the base of his cock.

Bones held her hips tightly as he began to pound into her.  Letting her focus on her own orgasm, he pulled his cock from Cheryl’s mouth and began to pump it, his hands sliding in the slickness from his own pre-cum and her saliva.

The noise Bones made when he came nearly sent Jim over the edge as he gripped himself hard, his balls protesting with a sharp ache.  Bones pulled out, and Jim flipped Cheryl over before going down on her.  He knew, because he had enough experience to tell the difference, that the overriding taste was of Bones.  Focusing on her clit, she came hard.

“Fuck, Jim,” he heard Bones whisper when he came up for air, his mouth covered in his friend’s semen which he hungrily licked away.  Then pushing himself inside, his cock in the same place Bones’ cock had just been, sliding slickly in Bones’ come, he snapped his hips, taking only a few hard thrusts to come with a strangled cry harder than he could remember, planting his seed alongside his friend’s.

-=-=-

Bones didn’t know why over the last couple of years he and Jim had had a number of sexual experiences together of increasing intensity and each time, the following day they pretended nothing had happened, but that was the pattern they’d tacitly established.

The day after they’d fucked Cheryl, it was as though she’d never existed.  But she _had_ existed and what they’d done with her – or rather with each other as she’d just been an accessory if he was brutally honest – had been real.  Since then, they’d taken to sometimes having mutual jerk-offs – in the dark, in their separate beds, in silence, each getting off on what the other was doing, nothing ever mentioned about it.

It had been creeping up on him for over a year, this attraction to Jim.  He’d never felt this way about another man before and because he’d always assumed he was straight, he didn’t really know what to do with what he felt.  He knew if he wanted to sleep with Jim, he could do it any time, but what he didn’t want was to be another notch on his bedpost.  It would kill their friendship stone dead just because he knew he wouldn’t be able to deal with it.  He could handle changing his sexual orientation, but not for a one-night stand.  So, what was left was a whole lot of unresolved sexual tension between them.

Looking back, he should have put his foot down; should have refused point blank, given the inevitability of what happened.  It was Halloween again and Jim wanted to rent costumes and head to the Castro.  He went as a pirate and Jim dressed as Superman.  His costume was indecent, the tight, shiny fabric clinging to every curve of his superbly fit body and the tight pants hiding nothing front or back.  He hated it the moment he saw it and was certain that was what tipped Jim over to settling on it.

Predictably, when they arrived early evening, it seemed as if the whole world wanted to touch Jim, pinching his butt, running hands over his chest, and a few of the bolder ones even tweaking his wad.  Of course, Jim was just lapping up the attention, because that’s how he was.  Bones, though, was absolutely fucking livid, but he couldn’t say anything, because they were only friends.

After the parade, they hit the first bar and he knocked back a couple of shots in quick succession.  If Jim noticed he was more quiet than usual, he didn’t say anything.  When Jim got asked to dance by some guy dressed as an old-fashioned sailor, and it was more a bump and grind, Bones turned towards the bar, fists clenched, unable to watch.  He knocked back two more shots.

As soon as Jim got back, Bones dragged him out and into another bar that didn’t have a dance floor.  It didn’t get any better though.  The place was wall to wall gay men all apparently wanting to get their hands on Jim.  When anyone tried anything on him, he just snarled and they quickly got the message.

It was when he was returning from the facilities that he found Jim playing tonsil hockey with some effeminate guy in drag that he finally decided he’d had enough.  Picking up his pirate hat, he would have stormed out if there had been room to.  Instead he picked his way towards the exit and turned up the street towards Market.

“Hey Bones, wait up!” he heard Jim shout and ignored him.  “Where the fuck are you going?”

It was like swimming upstream and he’d had enough drinks to be more than a little unsteady on his feet.  The night was still relatively young and people were still pouring in for the celebrations.  He was almost at the top of the street when Jim caught up with him and grabbed his arm, which he yanked away.

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?” Jim demanded, angrily.

“Me?  I’m not the one who’s behaving like a goddamn slut.”  Shit, he couldn’t believe he just said that.  Too late, it was out now.

Jim’s mouth opened and closed twice and then his eyes narrowed.  “What’s it to you how I behave?”

“If you wanted to come down here to find someone for a quick fuck, then why drag me down here with you?  You think I _enjoy_ watching you getting off with every guy that shows an interest while I…”  That’s not what he wanted to say.  Not what he wanted to admit.

“While you what, Bones?” Jim asked.

He knew he was close to hitting Jim, so instead he stormed off.  Of course, the tenacious bastard followed him.  He had no idea where he was going, finding himself on the edge of a park when Jim caught up with him.

“What’s your problem?” Jim shouted.

His anger white hot, it was too much and Bones swung at him.  Jim was so taken by surprise, he almost fell.

“Will you tell me—” Jim began and Bones, now locked into an adrenaline-charged fight or flight mode, went for the former and took another uncoordinated swing.  This time Jim was ready for it and blocked it easily.  Unlike him, Jim was trained in advanced hand to hand.  Knowing that punching wasn’t going to work, Bones used his superior weight by throwing himself at Jim and the two of them landed on the grass.  With his fury unabated, he tried to pummel Jim with his fists, wanting to hurt Jim the way Jim had hurt him, because Jim couldn’t give him what he wanted and instead played this stupid fucking game.

The two of them were rolling around as Jim tried to fend off the attack without hitting back.  At some point, he had no idea when, he stopped hitting.  He found himself lying on Jim, his face buried in the juncture between neck and shoulder, their bodies pressed closely together, their hard-ons pushing against one another.  He began to thrust against Jim faster and faster, uncaring who saw them and dimly aware that Jim was meeting each thrust.  They panted and gasped and Jim went taut beneath him, but the pressure was still building inside Bones like a volcano and finally he erupted with a keening cry.

Still panting from the exertion, Bones rolled off Jim and threw up.

Just as he knew they would, they went back to their dorm, climbed into their separate beds, and didn’t speak of it again because Bones really, really didn’t know what he could say.

-=-=-

“Congratulations Captain.”

They’d just got back from his pinning ceremony and Jim was sitting on his bed.  He looked up, trying to figure out where Bones was emotionally.  “Will you be my CMO?” he asked quietly.

Bones looked at him in silence before he finally responded.  “Is that what you want?”

Jim was confused by the question.  “Of course it’s what I want.  I want you with me on the _Enterprise_.  Because you’re the best – as a doctor _and_ as a friend.”

Jim wished he couldn’t believe why they even needed to have this conversation, but he knew why.  Things had changed between them since their _encounter_ seven months earlier on that fateful Halloween night.  Nothing was said afterwards about what happened.  Jim wasn’t great at talking about stuff like that – hated it when partners over the years had tried to analyze things that weren’t working.  But he was positively open compared to Bones who just clammed up completely.  For a couple of months, he’d worried that their friendship was completely fucked.  But gradually, things had normalized between them.  Mostly.  Their occasional shared-but-not night-time jerk-offs had ended.  He missed it because it had been pretty hot knowing what Bones was doing and knowing Bones knew what he was doing and was getting off on that.

He honestly couldn’t figure Bones out.  He knew the guy was basically straight, but over the years there had been a slow change, not just a deepening of their friendship, but he was certain Bones was becoming attracted to him.  It’s just the man obviously didn’t know what to do with what he was feeling and of one thing Jim was certain, pushing it wasn’t the answer.  He had to let his friend work things out for himself.

With Bones, Jim was well beyond wanting his normal style of a quick screw – he’d gotten past that before the end of the first semester; neither would Bones willingly go down the ‘fuck-buddies’ route and by the time their first year was up, Jim knew he wanted more than that, too.  What he didn’t want to do, though, was scare Bones away completely.  If all he could give was friendship, then he’d take it willingly and he’d get his rocks off someplace else.  What he’d learnt, the hard way, was not to flaunt it in front of Bones – at least, not with guys.

Jim got the measure of how Bones regarded their friendship in the most dramatic way possible, when he’d risked his commission to sneak him on board the Enterprise.  That kind of loyalty, that kind of regard, was rare.  Whatever shit had happened between them, he knew he was still important to Bones, and it meant the world to him.

Bones grabbed Jim’s shoulder and squeezed.  “Yeah, I’ll be your CMO, asshole.  Who else can I trust to patch you up when you start pissing off the aliens.”

Jim let go the breath he didn’t know he was holding and broke out into a huge grin.  “I want to go celebrate, but it doesn’t seem right when we’ve lost so many friends.”

Bones walked across the room and fumbled around in a drawer, pulling out a bottle of bourbon.  “We can celebrate here.”

Jim eyed the bottle.  “You been holding out on me, Bones?”

“Been keeping it for a special occasion.  Figure now you’ve got your own ship, it’s a good enough reason to break it open.”

They sat on their respective beds, mostly in silence as they shared the bottle between them.  Eventually Jim sighed loudly.  “I’m not sure booze was a such a great idea.  I’m feeling real maudlin.”

“Yeah, me too,” Bones admitted.

Jim fiddled with a loose thread on the sheet of his unmade bed.  “Got any plans on how you’re going to spend your shoreleave?” he asked without looking up.

“Didn’t know we were getting any until they announced it after the ceremony today.  Haven’t had time to think about it.”

“Do you—” Jim paused, still focused on the loose thread.  “Um, would you—”  God, why was this so difficult? he wondered.

“Yeah?”  Bones asked and glancing up, Jim caught and held the beautiful hazel eyes.

Why was he so fucking tongue tied?  He’d commanded a starship, beaten badass Romulans and saved the Earth, for god’s sake.

He took a deep breath and tried again.  “Want to take a vacation together someplace?  It would be good to get away from here.”  God, that sounded needy, he thought disgustedly.  He _never_ did needy.  Without realizing it, he steeled himself for rejection.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Bones said quietly.  “Got anywhere in mind?”

Jim felt elated and grinned.  “Somewhere on Earth.” He knew Bones would appreciate not having to do any more space flights than was necessary.  “We could do hot or cold,” he suggested.  “Skiing’s OK, but personally I’d rather just lie someplace on a beach and soak up the sun.”

Bones rubbed his fingers across his lips.  “I guess we could go down to San Diego, or maybe over to Florida.”

That sounded boring.  Jim had been to both already.  “How about something a little more…exotic.  Like southeast Asia or the Caribbean.”

“I’ve an uncle with a beach property in Jamaica,” Bones said, his voice sounding unsure.

“But…?”

Bones winced.  “I’d only go if the place was vacant.  I do _not_ want to spend my vacation time with my extended family.”

Jim grinned.  This sounded promising.  Jamaica had a reputation for its hedonistic lifestyle, its centuries old motto being ‘Don’t worry, be happy’.  “Then get with it, Bones and check it out.”

*

The following morning Bones received the answer to his query and the news was good – the place was currently empty and Leonard was welcome to use it.  Jim whooped and grinned which triggered a smile from Bones that Jim thought was a sight for sore eyes.

By lunchtime they were all packed and ready to leave.  Jim realized he didn’t have much in the way of warm weather gear – summers in San Francisco sucked.  But he had a few pairs of swim shorts and tee shirts which would be enough.  He’d have to get sun lotion out there and because he was eternally optimistic, he packed his current stock of lube right at the bottom of the bag.  Just in case.

*

Bones felt nervous.  This made a change from feeling angry, confused, in denial or just plain numb, which had been his most regular emotional states since their fight at the Castro.  The first couple of months after had been tortuous and he’d seriously contemplated requesting a room transfer.  But the thought of being away from Jim felt worse than being with Jim and feeling utterly fucked up.  So he’d gritted his teeth and bared it and things had gradually started to feel OK again.

What the incident had done was to force himself to accept both his attraction for Jim and his deeper feelings for him – far more than just the brotherly love he’d told himself he’d felt all this time.  Why he had to go and fall for someone who changed sexual partner almost as often as he changed his socks, god only knows.  What was worse, was that Jim didn’t even discriminate.  Unrequited love it was.  He’d live with it and no doubt would eventually get over it.  He’d thought once they graduated they’d more than likely be posted apart but now he knew they were going to spend the next five years together.

The thought of spending time alone with Jim, with none of the distractions the Academy offered, was kind of scary given how he was feeling.  A part of him wondered if he had an up-to-now unknown masochistic streak.  A grim smile crossed his lips as he opened his travel bag for a third time to make absolutely sure he had everything he wanted.

*

The public transporter in downtown San Francisco beamed them to Montego Bay, a large, colorful town nestled on the north coast of the island.  Bones wasn’t sure what was worse, flying or beaming, and while their choice had been the more expensive option, it was a damn sight faster.  But when Jim had wanted to rent a flitter to take them to the house just south of Negril, he’d put his foot down very firmly.  The thought of dying horribly in a flitter crash after surviving having his molecules scrambled he knew was completely irrational.  But he’d never pretended his phobias were rational.

It was late afternoon by the time they pulled up outside the house, having already lost three hours in the time change from the west coast.  Bones hadn’t visited since he was in his teens.  It was just as he’d remembered – a traditional colonial plantation villa in white faux wood with a verandah along the front and a swimming pool and sun-bathing area at the back.  The house itself stood on slightly elevated ground with views to the sea and the closest beach just a few minutes walk away.  The nearby town of Negril would provide them with anything they needed.

“Wow,” Jim said as they parked up the car.  “It’s kind of grand.  I was expecting something smaller.”

Bones smiled.  “My aunt’s family are quite well off.  This was a wedding present from her parents.”

Someone had already been and opened up shutters and put fresh linen on the beds.  The men took adjacent bedrooms on the second floor and unpacked before meeting back downstairs.  Bones found Jim by the swimming pool, lying on a sun-lounger in nothing but a pair of swim-shorts.  The sight of that beautiful, muscled perfection, the skin shiny with a thin film of sweat, caused a throb in his groin.  Dear god, he thought, this could be a long week.

*

Jim was nothing if not tenacious.  He wasn’t going to do anything as unsubtle as walking around in the nude (he’d done that in their first couple of semesters and it hadn’t done much good) and besides, covering up a little was more interesting and, hopefully, tempting.  When Bones came out of the villa, he could feel his eyes on him.  Standing up, he stretched and then dove into the pool.

By the time he got out, Bones had fixed some sandwiches and a juice made of a cocktail of local fruits and brought it out onto the deck.  Jim felt content.

“Did you put on any sun lotion?” Bones asked.

Jim looked down and could see his shoulders turning pink.  “No, I didn’t realize—”

Bones disappeared inside before he could finish the sentence and returned, handing him a bottle.  As he put it on, he asked, “What’s the nightlife like around here?”

Bones face became closed.  “You’re not bringing anyone back here,” he said with a tinge of anger to his voice.

Jim was taken by surprise at the vehemence in his tone.  “I wasn’t asking that,” he said quietly.  “I’m not going off with anyone while we’re here; this is _our_ vacation.  I was just wondering if there are any decent bars or restaurants in the neighborhood.”

Bones looked down with a look of embarrassment.  “Well,” he said, his voice a little husky.  He cleared his throat.  “Yeah, there are a few – a couple within walking distance, the rest up in Negril.  The really big places are in Mo-Bay but not good enough to warrant all the travelling.”

Jim smiled.  “We’ll stick to the local ones then.”

They lounged around until early evening.  With Bones in an introspective mood, Jim got comfy on a large sofa and gazed out the window.  It was good to be here with Bones.  After they’d finally gotten home from what had become known as the ‘Narada Incident’, it had been non-stop reports, debriefs, inquiries and then the huge memorial service.  He’d barely seen Bones except when they’d gone back to their room to crash.  It was funny how they’d both been offered their own plusher separate quarters in the Academy’s officer’s wing, but without consulting the other, they’d both declined.

Once their shoreleave was over, life was going to be so different.  He’d been given what he’d been striving for these past three years.  _His own ship.  Enterprise_.

Not wanting to think about the responsibilities of command just yet, he got up and looked around for something to do.  Finding a reader, he flicked through a few novels before settling on “Gone With The Wind” on account of it being set in Atlanta.

Later, they quietly watched the sunset from the verandah.  Very soon they’d be leaving Earth behind, Jim realized.  Who knows when they’d be back?  In the dusk, they walked to a local restaurant for a seafood meal and quiet conversation and then headed to a bar for a few drinks, Jim being introduced to the delights of rum punch.  He was pleased to find that once Bones had alcohol inside him, he seemed to relax.

The following morning, they drove into Negril for what Bones said would be a surprise.  It turned out to be a pony trek.  Jim had forgotten that Bones could ride as well as he could – it was one of the things they’d learnt about each other in their early days and then he’d put out of his mind.  The trek took them up into the interior hills from the top of which they could see a good proportion of the western side of the island.

Coming down was harder as they had to lean right back in the saddle on some of the steeper sections.  Back on level ground, they had fun taking the horses into the water.  The trek leader, seeing he and Bones were experienced riders, allowed them to take their horses for a run.  They galloped along the almost deserted white sand beach for several miles which Jim found exhilarating.  His senses came alive with the sun warming his skin, the smell of the sea, the sound of the surf, the wind in his hair and feeling at one with the Arab stallion he’d been given.  Bones looked just as relaxed when they’d stopped for a breather under some palm trees

“This is about as perfect as it can get,” Jim said quietly, his fingers tangling in his horse’s coarse mane as he looked out at the azure blue sea that stretched to the horizon.

“Yeah, it is.”

Something in the tone of Bones’ voice made him look up, and he found the dark gaze aimed not at the beautiful vista around them, but at him.  Jim smiled and was pleased when he got an answering one back.  The moment was broken when his horse jerked his head up and whinnied restlessly.

“Race you back!” he said and pulling his horse around, began to gallop.

“Asshole!” Bones shouted behind him.

Jim arrived breathless and grinning, only just beating Bones.  They went back to the villa for a shower and a late lunch and then decided to spend what was left of the afternoon at the beach.

The one nearest the villa was busy with people in groups along the length, some lying in the sun, others in the shade of the palms dotted along the fringe.

They found a quiet spot at one end close to an outcropping of rocks and as soon as they laid their towels down, Jim whooped as he ran down into the surf.  It was as warm as bathwater which, because of its unexpectedness, was almost a greater shock than the few times he’d been mad enough to swim in the icy Pacific.  He played in the waves and swum around for twenty minutes before finally climbing out and lying face-down next to Bones.

“You put any lotion on?” he asked just as Jim had gotten comfortable.

“Uh…”

“You wanna get fried, fine.  But don’t come to me begging for something to treat your burns.”

Jim made to sit up and found a warm hand on his back.

“Here, let me,” Bones said quietly.

The next moment, he felt two slick hands begin to rub the lotion around his shoulders and neck and down his back.  He let out a contented sigh, feeling it was more of a massage than an application of sun cream.  Given what was happening inside his swim-wear, he was damn glad he was lying on his stomach.  The strong hands worked their way along each arm, and then down the backs of his legs to the soles of his feet.  By the time Bones finished, he was half asleep.

Bones poked him in the ribs.  “And don’t doze off, asshole.”

“Mmm,” was all he could manage.  He must have done it anyway because he was woken with another sharp prod.

“Want to go snorkeling?”

Bones voice was coming from somewhere above him.  Glancing up, his friend was holding goggles and flippers.  As if in answer, Bones nodded his head towards a small cabin nearby that sold refreshments and presumably rented out beach equipment.

Jim was enchanted, finding the water incredibly clear, with plentiful plants including basket sponges and seafans.  He pointed at a school of trumpets and grinned around his mouthpiece as a curious angelfish came right up to his nose.  Bones found a large piece of brain coral that had red flower-looking creatures on it, but when they sensed him hovering over them, they disappeared into the coral, one by one.

Jim snuck up behind Bones and pulled his swimming trunks down, causing his friend to almost inhale water.  He lashed out, but Jim was long gone, laughing as he made his way to the shore.  Not getting out, he threw the snorkeling equipment onto the beach and then ran back in.  Glancing around, he looked for the tell-tale snorkel tube and started to feel alarm when he couldn’t see it.  Suddenly he found his legs being taken into a firm grasp as he was pulled under.  Bones tried to swim away, but Jim managed to grab hold of a flipper and pulled him back before spanking him hard on the ass and then fleeing.

Bones dumped his snorkeling equipment and the two men frolicked in the shallow water, laughing, having fun and finally letting go of the shattering events and their aftermath of the past few weeks.

*

Bones was exhausted as he and Jim scrambled part way out of the water, to lie on their backs, breathless.  The surf periodically washed over their lower bodies, keeping them cool in the late afternoon sun.

Lying on his side, he looked at Jim, his skin already turning golden in the strong sun.  This man saved Earth, he thought.  He looked impossibly young.  As if Jim could sense his gaze, he turned his head and reached out with his hand.  Bones took it, feeling strong fingers curl around his own.  Suddenly it was as if the world had shrunk to just them and the sound of the waves as they lapped the shore.

Jim reached out to cup his cheek.  “You do know I love you, don’t you.”

It was a statement and a question and Bones couldn’t breathe as his heart thudded in his chest.  Never had he thought to hear those words from Jim.  He pushed himself up on one elbow and leaning forward, bent to press his lips to Jim’s.  He had expected that kissing another man would feel odd, but instead it was like he’d come home.  Jim’s lips moved beneath his, gently, tenderly, wet caresses of promises to come.  Bones leaned into it, pressing more firmly, licking Jim’s mouth from corner to corner, tasting the sea-salt that still clung.  Jim opened his mouth in response and suddenly their tongues were touching lightly, twining slowly, sending tingles straight down Bones’ spine to his dick which was already achingly hard.

As the surf lapped halfway up their bodies and retreated, their kiss deepened, mouths pressed more firmly together, tongues hungry to learn new territories, lips sucking, teeth nibbling, biting, laying claim.

For years, Bones had longed to touch Jim’s body, not the clinical, healing touches he was used to after Jim’s many scrapes and brawls, but erotically, feeling the strength, the corded hardness, the raw sensuality of skin against skin.  His hand splayed, he rested it above Jim’s heart, feeling it pounding, beating a rapid tattoo beneath his palm.  His index finger grazed a nipple and he felt Jim gasp into his mouth.  Shifting his hand slightly, he rubbed his thumb-pad across the small nub, feeling it harden as Jim exhaled sharply.

He pulled his head up to gaze into beautiful, blue eyes.  “Sensitive, are we?” he asked as he flicked the nipple with the corner of his nail.

“Uh,” was all Jim could apparently manage.  This needed further investigation.  So Bones kissed and licked his way over Jim’s jaw, down his neck, tasting the salty skin, his mind automatically cataloguing anatomical features as he went.  Leaving his thumb in place, he went for the other nipple and then attached his mouth to it, limpet like, sucking and gently rolling it between his teeth until it was wet, hard and tender, feeling tremors coursing through Jim as he worked it.

They still held each other’s hand, but Bones felt Jim move his free one to caress his hair, carding and tugging it gently.

“You’re wicked,” he gasped.  “You’ll make them so tender I won’t be able to wear a top."

Bones paused and pushed himself up so he could see Jim’s face.  “Oh that would be real sad,” he drawled, “you having to walk around topless and all.”

Jim grinned and brushed a thumb over a dark eyebrow, along the line of a high cheekbone and down to the jaw.  “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous, Bones."

He didn’t know what to say to that, so he kissed Jim hard as he boldly slid his hand down his ribcage, over firm abs and paused as he encountered the material of his swimwear.  Moving a little lower, he pressed the heel of his hand to Jim’s firm dick and felt the body beneath him surge up at the contact.

With a low growl, he rolled himself on top of Jim so they were perfectly aligned and he could feel Jim’s hard-on pressed against his own.  Looking down, he suddenly froze, the memory of that time at the Castro coming crashing in.

Bones realized Jim must have guessed, because he moved his hands to gently cup his face, his gaze focused and intense.  “I love you, Bones.  Make love with me.”

It was enough to bring him back to the here and now, to overlay that memory with new ones.  With waves washing around them, their bodies undulated together.  They shared deep, erotic kisses until they climaxed, shuddering against one another, their breaths coming in jolting gasps.

*

Jim lay his head on Bones chest and idly carded the light dusting of hair there.  They stayed where they were for some time, each deep in their thoughts.  Jim felt a sense of utter contentment.  Finally, finally after all this time, Bones was his.

As the sun headed rapidly towards the horizon, they went for another swim, washing off sand, sweat and the evidence of their lovemaking.  When the sun was almost at the horizon, they went back to their towels and watched as it gradually dipped out of sight and the few puffs of clouds dotted about the sky were turned shades of pink, red and purple.

“Beautiful,” Jim said as the last of the sun’s rays vanished from view.

“Yeah,” Bones agreed.

Jim grinned and turned to Bones who had that intense gaze trained on him again.  “You’re only saying that because it’s true.”

“I should probably be careful what I say to you, or StarFleet will need to build a bigger starship just to house your goddamn ego.”

Jim pouted.  “I’m wounded, Bones.  Mortally.”

Bones was clearly not going to rise to the bait.  “What do you want to do now?”

“I don’t suppose a fuck’s in the offing, is it?”  Jim asked with a grin.

Bones licked his lips and Jim knew he had him.  “What, here?”

“Why not?” Jim responded.  He glanced down the beach where people were still sitting after watching the sunset, although none were nearby.  Being the tropics, he knew night time fell rapidly at this latitude.  “It’s dark enough and besides, this _is_ Jamaica.”

“Do you have some kind of kink about having sex in public?” Bones asked.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Jim responded with a grin.  “You know, the fear of getting caught adding an extra frisson of excitement, and all that.”

Bones rolled his eyes.  “Until I met you, I’d always kept anything to do with sex private.  You know, behind closed doors.”

Jim valiantly fought back a smile, schooling his face to a Spock-like seriousness.  “You don’t…Oh my god, Bones, you don’t have sex with the lights out, do you?”

“Fuck off,” Bones said, laughing.  “Of course not.  That’s what sheets are for.”

Jim grinned.  “You have entirely too many clothes on,” he said and made a grab for Bones’ shorts.

In short measure, the two men slipped out of the swimwear and lay back on the towels.  Jim paused, wanting to take in the sight of Bones, aroused.  In the twilight, he could make out broad shoulders and a firm chest that led to surprisingly narrow hips.  Lying flat against his firm abdomen was Bones’ cock, generously proportioned in both length and girth.  This view was better than any fantasy he’d been able to conjure up and looking back up to Bones’ face, found himself the subject of a similar scrutiny.

Intuition told him what Bones wanted to do and with this being his first time, sensed his uncertainty.  Much as he wanted to get the measure of Bones, to wrap his fingers around that magnificent hard-on, he held back.  There’d be time enough later.

“Touch me,” he told Bones, his voice husky with need.

Bones unconsciously licked his lips as he twisted onto his side and moved to run gentle fingers along his length.  Wanting, needing more, he flicked up his hips impatiently and Bones got the message, wrapping fingers around him, the sensation causing him to pull in a sharp breath.

Almost reverently, Bones slipped his fingers up along his length and paused to rub his thumb along the crown where he was already leaking, smearing the liquid around the sensitive head.  Jim gasped.  When Bones began to stroke more confidently along his length, doing it differently than the way he did it himself, Jim realized, this is how Bones jerks himself off.  This is what he does to himself.  The thought was unbelievably erotic.

Now he could touch, and turning to fully face Bones, reached out and grasped his steel-hard shaft, enjoying the feeling of heat and the silky-softness of the skin as it lay firmly in his palm.  He began to work it, gliding along the length, deciding to share his insight with Bones.

“Do you have any idea how many times I’ve jerked myself off to thoughts of you?” he whispered, his voice hushed against the backdrop of the gentle surf and the distant sound of voices carrying in the light breeze from people further down the beach.  “Almost every day, Bones, for nearly three years.  And this is how I held my cock, this is how it felt to me.”

Bones’ own hand had stilled on him, his eyes closed as Jim expertly worked him.  “Remember those times we did it together?” he continued.  “I’d start off slow and listen to you, listen to the little noises you made, pants and moans and it was so fucking hot, Bones, those sounds, and knowing what you were doing and knowing you were getting off on me doing this to myself, beating myself off only a few feet away from you.”

Bones mouth had gone slack, his beautiful, kissable lips forming a silent ‘O’ as he lightly thrust into Jim’s hand.  The sight was thrilling and sexy as sin and Jim couldn’t help but give into his craving.  Closing the gap between them, he pressed his lips to Bones’ in a twisting kiss, his tongue plundering, seeking its counterpart.  It was hard, hungry and demanding, teasing and tasting what was now rightfully his.

Needing more contact, he rolled on top of Bones and when their cocks kissed, they shuddered and groaned into each other’s mouths.  Their hands were insistent, sliding along any flesh they could reach, squeezing, caressing as they rocked together.

Jim needed to taste Bones and the feeling became overwhelming.  Breaking off from the kiss, he began to slide down the hot, hard body beneath him, tasting the salt of sweat and sea, pausing to suck and gently bite a nipple before continuing down.  Lapping at his navel, Bones’ stomach twitched and he felt a hand card into his hair and gently tug and push, a hint to move on.

A smile crept across his face, as moved away from his target and licked at the juncture of thigh and groin.

“Fucking tease,” Bones groaned, flicking his hips as a strong hint of what he wanted.

Jim’s smile widened as he lifted his head.  “Patience.”  He thought the double meaning, given Bones was a doctor, was quite clever.  Clearly the recipient of his humor didn’t agree as Bones rolled his eyes.

Jim’s hand encircled Bones’ generously proportioned member, eliciting a low-pitched moan.  His mouth dropped over the head, and when he hummed against it, he felt Bones shiver.  Exploring him with lips and tongue, he got his first flavor, the tangy, salty pre-cum igniting his taste-buds, and he remembered how he’d tasted Bones cum in Cheryl that time and had lapped it up.

He recalled another time in the woods, when he’d known Bones would be going for one of his walks after an early shift at the Academy clinic, how he’d talked one of the guys in his stellar cartology class to go up there with him for a blow job.  How he’d spied Bones lower down on the path and attracted his attention with his laughter.  How he knew Bones was watching when he’d gone down on the guy because his friend would make a fucking lousy tracker with the noise he made in the undergrowth.  How he’d imagined when he was blowing the guy, he thought of what it would be like to do that to Bones, and he’d jerked himself off and come hard, knowing that Bones was watching him do that.

He remembered telling Bones in that movie theater in Chinatown how he knew how to take a cock all the way into his mouth without gagging.  Jim showed him now, using one hand to firmly hold Bones’ hips down, the other to hold the shaft upright as he breathed in and out through his nose a couple of times and swallowing, before sliding his mouth all the way down until the head was touching the back of his throat and his nose was nestled in dark curly hair.  He felt a sense of pure exhilaration and knew his face was showing his ecstasy.

“Jesus Jim,” Bones whispered, his hand clutching tighter in his hair.  “You’re something else.”

Jim worked the organ, sliding up and down slowly, pausing on each upstroke to suck and lick at the sensitive corona, but he wanted more and was careful not to take Bones too close to the edge.  After several long minutes, he pulled off with a loud slurping noise and sat on his haunches between Bones’ spread thighs, gazing down at his lover, wanting, needing more.

“That look on your face should come with a fucking health warning,” Bones said huskily.

Jim smiled lazily and shifted himself to straddle Bones’ lap so that the cock he’d just poured his loving attention on nestled against his ass.

Bones ran a finger slowly from his throat down to his hip.  “I think we could get closer.”

"Much closer," Jim agreed, leaning forward to run his fingers through Bones’ hair as he looked into the dark eyes that were bright with desire and wide with expectation.

"I have it on good authority that you need a serious ass fucking.”

Jim wiggled his hips in agreement, feeling Bones’ cock twitching in arousal.

Bones reached out and rifled in his beach bag, bringing out a bottle of sun oil as Jim climbed off him and lay down beside him, anticipation making his heart thud hard in his chest.  He’d long wished for this moment but after everything had gone wrong between them, he’d stopped believing it would ever come.

He pulled his knees up and spread them wide as Bones drizzled oil over his fingers and ignoring his cock for the moment, moved his hand to the sensitive area below his balls and trailing down, slipped a finger partially into him.

“Fuck, you’re tight.”

Confession time.  “You’re the first, Bones.  I’ve never let anyone do this to me before.”

Bones made a strangled sound and as their eyes locked, Jim could see the significance of his words sink in.  As if to emphasize the point, he clenched around the finger that would soon be replaced by something much larger.

When Bones added a second finger, Jim could feel him trembling with the effort of holding back his arousal, knowing now how much Bones wanted this, wanted him.  The third finger was uncomfortable at first, but Bones was a surgeon and knew the human body intimately, knew what he was doing when he pressed upward inside his channel and flooded Jim with an electric throbbing sensation that made him gasp.

Bones began to oil himself, moving his hand along the length of his cock.  A throb of desire hit Jim and he moaned quietly.

Looking up and smiling, Bones began to languidly work himself.  “Like watching me fuck my hand, Jim?  That night in the movie theater, you couldn’t keep your greedy eyes off my dick while I beat myself off.”

Bones shifted his position, pushing his cock against Jim’s ring, pushing past it.  Jim gasped as he was stretched impossibly, the nerves screaming as he clenched his eyes tightly shut.  Bones stilled, allowing Jim’s virgin body to become accustomed to the bulk, leaning down and kissing him softly as if to say he didn't mean to hurt him.  His breathing slowed as the pain subsided and Bones began to push his way further in. He wanted all of him and when he was filled, Bones became motionless as he moaned with supreme satisfaction, a dazed look on his face.  Jim reveled in the pleasure of knowing Bones was inside him as deep as he could go, and in that moment there was nothing in his universe but him.

As Bones buried his face in his neck, Jim gripped his shoulders and raised his hips in glorious surrender to the first wild wave of pleasure.  Bones slowly increased the pace, keeping the penetration deep, and Jim heard small sounds of pleasure and moans escape with each thrust.

Scraping his nails along Bones’ back, Jim bit down on his shoulder, lifting his hips so they met halfway.  He could feel Bones was close and clasped his head, holding it away from him, his breath choppy, his chest rising and falling with each shallow pant. "You don't have to wait on me."

Bones leaned forward and kissed him almost savagely, pouring his need into the contact as he began to pound into him.  Then there was an arching of bodies, a momentary freezing, the spasms of muscles and suddenly the immensity of what they were doing, after having waited for this for so long, was reinforced when Bones gave a strangled cry into Jim’s open mouth.  Deep inside him, he felt the staccato spasms of his lover’s release and the sight and the feel of it was so powerfully erotic, it set him off, erupting between them in blissful orgasm.

Jim didn’t know if it was seconds, minutes, or eons that they lay in a state of complete exhaustion.  Bones was the first to move, propping himself on one elbow and gazing down at him.  "You're beautiful," he said, still breathing unevenly.

Jim grinned.  "You think so?"

"Oh, yeah " he drawled, smiling and nodding his head.

*

Before heading back to the villa, they waded into the sea to cleanse their sweat-drenched bodies, playing in the gentle waves.  In the sultry night air, the water seemed even warmer to Bones than earlier.  Behind them a waxing crescent moon on its ascent was peeking over the inland hills, casting a faint, silvery glow, glinting in the gently rolling sea.

Wading over to him, Jim jumped on him and wrapping his legs about his waist, kissed him deeply.  Distracted by what Jim was doing with his mouth, it took Bones longer than it should have to recognize what was creating the warm sensation about his middle and managed to push Jim off him.

“You were pissing on me, you sick fuck!” Bones muttered as Jim resurfaced and spat out a mouthful of water, laughing. 

Jim grabbed hold of him and hit him stingingly hard on one buttock.  He tried to pull away, but Jim held him and did it again.  Then a third time, each one sending an arrow of heat to his groin.  It brought to mind that night in Golden Gate Park when he’d lain across Jim’s lap receiving his dare, his hard-on pressed against Jim’s thigh, and Jim’s hard-on pressed  into his abdomen.  The only thing that had stopped him from shooting off then and there was the utter humiliation he would have felt, but it had been a close call.

“Yeah, like you’re some kind of fucking saint,” Jim grinned.

Bones wasn’t any longer the confused and angry man he’d been back then, struggling with his self-identity and his sexuality.  This wasn’t about physical attributes, it was all about the person.  He hadn’t fallen in love with a gender, he’d fallen in love with Jim and it didn’t make one goddamn iota of difference that he didn’t have tits and a pussy.  He had a dick which was something he really knew what to do with, and he knew he’d quickly learn the new physical intimacies that would bring Jim and him pleasure.  Hell, over the years, he’d already gotten a measure of some of Jim’s kinky ways as Jim had of his.  Whatever the future held for them, life with Jim was never going to be dull.  All he needed to do now was make sure Jim knew how he felt.

Bones rubbed a sore buttock, the stinging warmth still evident and smiled.  “I love you too.”

END

 

Feedback is always welcome, either here, or [on my LJ page here where this story was originally posted.](http://awarrington.livejournal.com/1465.html)


End file.
